Tomodachi Life Part 20
Tomodachi Life Part 20 is the twentieth episode of the Vinesauce Tomodachi Life series. This episode sees the introduction to more characters, Vinny confesses his love to Alpaca and a special charity song for this special episode. Islanders Introduced *Donkey Kong *Banana *David Bowie *HOTDOG Summery As a fan favourite series, Tomodachi Life became one of the games streamed during the Charity event Vinesauce was holding. Vinny checks upon the islanders and sees the news, it turns out that Baked Beans had started taking over the island, starting from Wario's home. Vinny takes the piss, interpreting The Ricky Gervais show presenters almost perfectly. Vinny then buys some clothes many of which he finds unusual but promises to use them nonetheless. Vinny finds out that SeaBiscuit has an interest in Wario, saying that "they've gotten pretty friendly". Later, Two-Faced has a rap battle against Cling On which, despite being the favourite, Cling On loses. Eventually, Vinny introduces four new islanders. He finds Donkey Kong and Banana to be a lot of fun, while David Bowie instantly becomes his favourite. Vinny then introduces HOTDOG who Vinny takes an instant disliking to, questioning his existance and his greenness. In a shocking, but to Vinny, exciting, twist Wario wants to ask Alpaca out. Hoping to get rid of Alpaca once and for all, Vinny tries his best to smarten Wario up. Wario meets Alpaca on the beach but is intercepted by Vinny's Mii. In a tense stand off, Vinny proclaims his love for Alpaca, which Alpaca accepts. The real Vinny in despair and fear, decides to prevent destiny and stops the two from falling in love. A depressed Wario is cheered up immediately by Vinny who proclaims that the two shall never be together and that destiny will be prevented at all costs. Despite this, Vinny still gives Alpaca a beauty kit and a maid outfit. Clown loses a bust, that he deems really important. It turns out that Vlinny had stolen it and so he gave it back to Clown. BonziBuddy is upset that Vinny hadn't visited him for a while and so demands that he looks inside his stomach, to the dismay of Vinny who calls him a "sick fuck". David Bowie is given a new costume while Waluigi, Two-Faced and Vinny hang out and play with a small cat. Ralph falls in love with both Witch and Two-Faced, despite both having boyfriends. He is rejected the first time but in a surprising twist continues his fight for love for Witch only to be rejected a second time. Banana eats a banana which Vinny considers cannibalism, he also discovers that Banana may have STIs and was in fact pregnant with a banana (from the previously eaten banana but let's not ruin the joke). Gaben gets in a fight but quickly resolves it. Donkey Kong meanwhile stares creepily through the window. Princess Peach is given a "fairytale" room with Unicorns and fairies in a twisted sense of insanity. David Bowie is discovered to be working at the Food Mart. As a premade promise, Vinny allows David Bowie to sing a special song for the charity stream. Bowie sings Space Charity, which becomes one of Vinny's favourites despite the terrible J-Pop backdrop, it also becomes the only song to be played all the way through with cheers. Vinny solves more problems. Banana becomes unwell, for no reason (possibly STIs) Meanwhile, Vinny tries to hypnotise Two-Faced to hate Walrus but instead she dreams of a giant David Bowie attacking her. Walrus decides to get BonziBuddy and Alpaca together and shockingly the two hitch up. Banana has her hair dyed yellow while Donkey Kong wants to break Lamb Chop and Groose up because he has feelings for her. A Splurge ranking is created, revealing that David Bowie was the most spent on, with Vinny second and Two-Faced third at $666. Hamburger farts so loudly that it sounded like she practically shits herself. Lamb Chop and Groose's relationship begins to turn sour as Lamb Chop starts falling out of love for her husband. Songs *Space Charity Trivia *The episode is particularly longer due to being a Charity stream and ironically enough fans consider this episode to be one of the best episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with new Islanders Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Specials Category:Episodes with Fights